Lost Trilogy: Lust
by leehyoae
Summary: Seorang anak yang terbuang, tersesat dan menemukan sebuah kastil di tengah hutan/ "Tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup, lebih baik aku mati. Tolong bunuh saja aku." –JK/ "I was lost, but then I met you." / Vkook [top!Tae-bot!Kook] / BL / More warning inside / Oneshoot!


**A VKook Fanfiction by Lee Hyo Ae**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

 **Warning :** **a long oneshoot ahead, plotless, Vamp!AU, Vamp!Top!Tae x Depressed!Bot!Kook, sedikit sadis/? dan juga bertele-tele**

Semua peristiwa dalam cerita hanyalah fiksi belaka. Tokoh dalam cerita jelas bukan milik saya #so sad #hiks, _but the storyline is mine._

 _._

 _ **1 piece: Lust**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku terus berlari.

Bahkan goresan-goresan merah akibat semak berduri di kulitku tak kurasakan lagi. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin lari. Lari dari kehidupan yang begitu menyiksaku ini.

Bulir-bulir airmata tak kusadari terus turun mengaliri pipiku yang berhias memar disana-sini, entah dari siapa. Ibuku? Ayahku? Ah, aku bahkan ragu apakah aku masih bisa menyebut mereka begitu.

Semakin gelap dan dalam, hingga aku bahkan tak bisa melihat ujung jemari kakiku sendiri. Cahaya bulan seolah membantuku sedikit, memaparkan apa yang ada di depanku dalam radius tak begitu panjang.

Walau sebenarnya aku tak membutuhkan itu. Aku berharap aku akan terjatuh ke jurang yang sangat dalam, untuk kemudian mati membusuk dengan mengenaskan di dalam sana.

Dengan pemikiran itu, aku mempercepat laju lariku. Tak peduli lagi bahuku beberapa kali menabrak kerasnya pepohonan.

Aku ingin segera mati.

Pandanganku memburam, seluruh tubuhku terasa mati. Tapi aku bahagia, bukankah ini artinya aku akan segera mati?

Namun pada akhirnya bukan kematianlah yang menyambutku, melainkan sebuah kastil besar nan megah. Berdiri kokoh di tengah rapatnya pepohonan, memantulkan cahaya bulan membuatnya semakin bersinar.

Sekaligus misterius.

Seolah ada sebuah magnet yang menarikku, tanpa kusadari aku melangkah memasuki kastil itu.

Dan di hadapanku, sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan menampakkan sosoknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"DASAR BODOH! ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

' _ **BUGH'**_

" _E-eom-ma—"_

"Jangan pernah panggil aku _eomma_ lagi, dasar jalang!"

' _ **PLAK'**_

Pemuda itu jatuh tertelungkup, merasakan panas mendera pipi kanannya. Hasil karya tangan sang ibu yang menyapa pipi tirusnya barusan.

"Kau membuat malu keluarga ini! Apa-apaan kau, hah?"

' _ **DUAGH'**_

Ia meringis kesakitan, memeluk abdomennya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran tendangan sang ayah. Pemuda manis itu mendongak, melirik takut-takut ayahnya yang memasang wajah murka.

"A-ap-appa—"

"DIAM! Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu menggoda pria-pria tua itu! Kau tahu betapa malunya aku, hah? MALU JEON JUNGKOOK! AKU MALU!" bentak sang ayah, untuk kemudian kembali melayangkan pukulan di wajah penuh lembam milik pemuda itu—anaknya sendiri.

"Eomma t-tolong dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan, jalang. Dan kau bukan anakku lagi. Aku sudah muak memiliki anak sepertimu, selalu membuat masalah di mana-mana." desis sang ibu, berjalan meninggalkan _mantan_ anaknya meringkuk di aspal yang dingin disusul sang ayah.

Tepat di depan kediaman kecil miliknya, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang penasaran ikut menyaksikan bagaimana kejamnya dua orangtua yang membuang anaknya sendiri.

Jeon Jungkook, nama pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu. Surai hitam sekelam malam sewarna netra miliknya menutupi setengah pandangannya, membuat ia tak bisa melihat para tetangga yang memberinya cibiran. Sarkasme, bahkan umpatan langsung. Dan ia sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu.

Perlahan, sembari menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Jungkook bangkit. Masih memegangi ulu hatinya yang serasa dihantam godam, sesekali meringis ketika denyutan di wajahnya menggila.

Tertatih, ia berjalan melewati kerumunan manusia. Suara-suara di sekitarnya tak ia hiraukan lagi.

Hingga sesuatu yang keras mengenai punggungnya. Pecah, menimbulkan sensasi dingin di punggung sang pemuda.

Sebutir telur, mungkin yang busuk. Karena Jungkook bisa mencium aroma amis yang kini melekat di punggung sempitnya.

" _PERGI DARI DESA KAMI, DASAR PELACUR!"_

" _YA PERGI SANA! KAU HANYA MENODAI DESA INI DENGAN KELAKUANMU!"_

" _JALANG! DASAR PENGGODA! JAUH-JAUH DARI KAMI!"_

Tak perlu sedetik bagi Jeon Jungkook untuk segera berlari pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki telanjang itu terus berlari, menghiraukan tajamnya semak yang menggores kulitnya. Bulir-bulir airmata tak henti-hentinya menuruni pipi penuh lebam itu. Jeon Jungkook terisak hebat, teriakan frustasi tak hentinya keluar dari bibir pucat miliknya.

Sesungguhnya Jungkook hanyalah korban keadaan.

Bukan salahnya jika ia dilahirkan di keluarga yang sangat haus akan materi. Bukan salahnya jika ibunya sendiri menjualnya, menawarkan tubuh Jungkook dengan harga tinggi untuk satu malam. Bukan salahnya jika ayahnya sendiri menawarkan anaknya pada pria-pria tua hidung belang, tentunya berlimpah uang, dan membiarkan anaknya dijamah dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Dan Jungkook tidak salah untuk menolak semua itu, bukan?

Semuanya bermula dari kebangkrutan keluarga mereka. Dulunya mereka adalah keluarga yang kaya raya, memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang diturunkan dari kakek Jungkook kepada ayahnya. Namun berkat keserakahan sang ayah yang hanya ingin mendapatkan keuntungan, pada akhirnya mereka pun jatuh. Dengan lilitan hutang dimana-mana.

Jungkook hanyalah seorang remaja polos dan baik hati, yang baru genap berusia 17 tahun saat itu tak mengerti. Ketika sang ibu membawanya ke sebuah klub malam, dan ketika sang ayah mengenalkannya pada 'kolega' bisnisnya. Jungkook menyambut dengan sopan, ia mengira ini hanyalah pertemuan biasa.

Hingga malam semakin larut dan tangan-tangan nakal itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Jungkook memang polos, namun ia tidak bodoh. Ia segera tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya saat itu dan secepat kilat kabur dari sana. Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Pemuda yang dulunya montok, berpipi gembil dengan rona merah menggemaskan itu dipukuli.

Oleh orangtuanya sendiri.

Berbagai macam hukuman sudah pernah ia terima. Dicambuk, tidak diberi makan, dikurung di kamar, dan berbagai kesadisan lainnya. Akibat Jungkook yang selalu kabur dan melarikan diri ketika diantarkan ke 'klien'.

Hal itu berlangsung sepanjang tahun, membuat tubuh Jungkook kehilangan isinya. Bahkan Jungkook pikir jiwanya sudah melayang entah kemana. Dan jujur, ia lelah. Lelah selalu lari dan mencoba kabur untuk hal yang akan terulang lagi keesokan harinya.

Suatu waktu, Jungkook akhirnya menyerah.

Di usianya yang ke-18, ia kehilangan kesuciannya. Direnggut oleh tiga orang pria paruh baya 'kolega' sang ayah.

Dan sejak itu Jungkook tak peduli lagi.

Binar mata yang dulu berkilauan itu hilang, digantikan pandangan kosong. Tanpa jiwa, seolah tak ada lagi hidup bagi mata sekelam malam itu. Tak ada lagi hidup bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Setiap malam tubuhnya di jamah, dilecehkan sedemikian rupa oleh orang-orang yang berbeda. Jungkook berhenti sekolah, tak tahan dengan cacian dan diskriminasi yang ia terima dari lingkup pergaulan sekolahnya. Ia tak lagi bermain keluar rumah, untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman atau mengajak bermain anak-anak kecil di sekitar lingkungannya.

Ia terkurung dalam kamarnya, terkadang menangis atau menertawakan diri sendiri yang telah kotor. Tak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Setahun berselang, dunia Jungkook hanya berputar di sekitar kegelapan.

Kemudian peristiwa ini terjadi.

Peristiwa dimana ia _membunuh_ klien yang dicarikan ibunya.

Jungkook tak salah, ia hanya berada di waktu dan situasi yang tidak tepat. Klien itu memang sudah diburu oleh beberapa kelompok akibat bisnis kotor yang dilakukannya, seperti yang kalian duga. Jungkook ada di sana saat pembunuhan berdarah itu terjadi, hanya berbalut kemeja putih transparan kelewat besar. Pakaian yang selalu ibunya berikan saat akan melayani kliennya.

Pakaian yang kini telah ternodai oleh percikan darah klien yang terbunuh.

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berada di samping korban saat di temukan, dalam kondisi berlumuran darah, membuat Jungkook menjadi tertuduh utama. Sekali lagi Jungkook lari, terlalu takut dan terkejut. Dan kejutan berikutnya menunggu di rumah.

Orangtuanya mengusirnya, mengatainya jalang padahal mereka yang membuat Jungkook begitu. Namun anehnya Jungkook tak merasakan sakit, hatinya memang sudah mati malam itu juga.

"Hahaha… malang sekali nasibmu Jeo—ah _ani_ , Jungkook. Ya, hanya Jungkook." lirih Jungkook dalam pelariannya.

Jungkook pikir hatinya telah mati, namun aliran airmata di pipinya tak kunjung berhenti. Ia mengusap pipinya kasar lalu tertawa lirih, terengah-engah. Berhenti, menumpukan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon yang kokoh. Dipandangnya hamparan kegelapan hutan yang berada di depannya. Begitu gelap dan _terlarang_.

Persis seperti dirinya.

Ia mendongak, menatap rembulan yang memancarkan sinar purnama.

"Benar, untuk apa lagi aku hidup. Hahaha… lebih baik aku mati."

Detik berikutnya, ia kembali berlari menuju kegelapan itu. Berharap bertemu malaikat kematiannya di sana.

Sayang sekali Jungkook, harapanmu tak akan terkabul.

Atau iya?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mata beriris dark red itu mematai pinggiran hutan dari singgasananya. Pandangannya mengekori entitas manusia berbalut kemeja putih berlumur darah, berlari tanpa tujuan._

 _Pemilik mata itu menyeringai, menampakkan dua buah taring tajam di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia kemudian mengusak surai dark-brownya yang berantakan, menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Menatap sosok menggoda itu dari kejauhan._

" _Kemarilah kelinci manis."_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membawa langkahnya memasuki kastil megah itu. Pandangannya semakin memburam, dunia serasa berputar di kepalanya. Terhuyung, ia mendorong pintu kayu tigakali lipat tinggi tubuhnya.

Anehnya, dengan mudah terbuka.

Dengan mata nyaris tertutup ia maju, berdiri rapuh di tengah ruangan luas bergaya eropa klasik.

Dalam pandangannya, sesosok siluet itu muncul. Buram, tidak jelas sehingga Jungkook harus bersusah payah melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"S-siapa—" lirih Jungkook. Pelan sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi menopang, hingga pada akhirnya ia limbung. Jatuh terduduk di lantai kastil yang entah mengapa begitu _dingin_.

Jungkook bisa merasakan sosok itu bergerak mendekat, ia ingin mendongak namun tak bisa. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, hingga ia hanya bisa diam terengah dalam posisi terduduk bodoh.

Pemuda kelinci itu mendapati ujung pantofel hitam mengkilat ada di hadapannya. Pemilik sepatu itu merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok, membuat posisinya sejajar dengan Jungkook.

"Halo, bunny. _It's my pleasure to meet you_."

Suara berat nan maskulin itu menyapa gendang telinga Jungkook yang mulai berdenging semakin keras. Ia masih tak bisa mendongak, meskipun ingin.

Hingga jemari tan itu menjepit dagunya, memaksa lembut Jungkook untuk mendongak. Menatap langsung netra sewarna darah milik seorang _pemuda_.

Ya, _pemuda_ dengan dua taring tajam menyembul di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku."

Dan kemudian hanya ada gelap bagi Jungkook.

.

Pemuda misterius itu menahan tengkuk pemuda kelinci yang terkulai, perlahan merengkuh yang lebih kecil dalam pelukan. Mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu, meletakkannya di sebuah ranjang besar berlapis kain putih.

Ia menatapi tubuh penuh luka dan lebam yang terbaring lemah. Mengusap pipi tirus itu lembut, untuk kemudian menyeringai. Mengucap sesuatu tanpa sadar sembari mengagumi pemuda pucat yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Begitu sempurna, sayang sekali kau _fana_."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak tahu berapa lama ia bermain-main di alam bawah sadarnya. Yang ia tahu ketika mata bulat miliknya terbuka—

Seseorang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, mengungkungnya. Menimbulkan sensasi dingin di sekujur tubuh Jungkook.

 _Tunggu—dingin?_

"Oh, kau sudah sadar bunny."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya pelan, memandang sosok berahang tegas di atasnya ini kosong. Tak sedikitpun berniat mengenyahkan _sosok manusia_ yang telah dengan lancang mengurungnya begini.

 _Sudah biasa_ , begitu kata batin Jungkook. Setiap kali ia terbangun setelah pengaruh obat tidur yang diberikan oleh beberapa kliennya, ia selalu begini.

Terlalu terbiasa hingga bahkan Jungkook tak akan menghabiskan tenaganya untuk sekedar terkejut atau panik, namun ada satu pertanyaan yang wajib Jungkook tanyakan—

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jungkook serak.

Pemuda bermanik _dark-brown_ , selaras dengan surainya itu menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya, "Kau tidak tampak terkejut."

Jungkook mendengus, mematai wajah yang Jungkook akui begitu tampan dan memabukkan. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pemuda tan itu terkekeh, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga milik Jungkook. Dengan sengaja menghembuskan udara dingin yang membuat Jungkook bergidik.

Sekali lagi, kebingungan melanda si pemuda kelinci. _Itu dingin yang tak wajar_.

"Kim Taehyung. Kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya ketika jemari panjang milik Taehyung menjelajah di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Sesekali mendesis ketika jemari itu menyentuh lebam ataupun luka, Jungkook membiarkannya.

Aura dingin itu membuat Jungkook bergidik, tubuhnya gemetar karena sensasi dingin di kulitnya begitu menusuk tulang.

Taehyung mengendus permukaan leher pucat milik pemuda kelinci. Dengan sengaja menyeret turun ujung hidungnya menelusuri arteri karotid, memberikan rangsangan geli bagi pemuda dibawahnya. Jungkook melenguh, udara dingin ini cukup mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Kau begitu manis." ucap Taehyung di sela-sela endusannya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya bosan, sungguh bosan. Rasanya ia selalu mendengar perkataan itu di setiap awal percintaan panasnya dengan sang klien.

"Aku jadi ingin mencicipimu." lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengus keras, nyaris menyemburkan tawa sarkasmenya ketika ucapan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Taehyung. Frase yang sama dan berulang entah dari berapa bibir yang pernah menjamahnya. Jungkook berpikir semua orang sama saja, hanya ingin menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pemuas nafsu untuk kemudian ditinggalkan.

Jungkook paham dengan jelas, itu maksud dari kata 'mencicipi' bukan?

Yang tidak Jungkook ketahui, Taehyung memiliki maksud lain.

Bagaimana dengan 'mencicipi' secara harfiah?

.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Jungkook yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya.

"Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Silahkan _makan_ aku."

Seringai terbentuk di wajah maskulin, terkekeh kecil mendapati pemuda di bawahnya tak mengerti maksud pernyataannya. Taehyung menyelami manik kelam milik Jungkook, _membaca_ pikiran pemuda manis itu. Sedikit banyak membuat Taehyung tercubit.

Kehidupan pemuda di bawahnya ini begitu _keras_.

Awalnya spesies iblis itu tak peduli, setengah jalan lagi maka kedua taring tajam itu akan _muncul_ dan menancap di leher Jungkook. Menghisap darah manis yang mengaliri nadi menggoda itu.

Namun Taehyung berhenti. Menatap datar Jungkook yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi itu, _pandangan kosong seolah tak berjiwa_.

Yang entah mengapa membuat Taehyung terganggu. _Amat sangat terganggu_.

Ada perasaan menggelitik perih di dadanya, Taehyung mencoba menampik hal itu. _Denial_. Karena demi kediaman iblis di neraka—dia itu bisa disebut iblis, dan iblis tidak seharusnya memiliki sesuatu yang fana bernama _perasaan_.

"Kau harus makan."

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri di sebelah ranjang luas itu lalu membantu Jungkook bersandar di kepala ranjang. Jungkook mengikuti tanpa banyak protes, untuk kemudian matanya mengiringi sosok Taehyung yang berjalan keluar ruangan, menatap tak mengerti entitas bak pangeran itu.

Itu perlakuan—lebih tepatnya _perhatian pertama_ yang ia dapatkan sejak awal kehancurannya.

 _Apa Jungkook melakukan kesalahan? Mengapa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang?_

.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya."

Jungkook meletakkan piring kosong di nampan sebelahnya, sedikit merengut karena saat ini Taehyung tengah mematainya tajam. Mengancam Jungkook untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Taehyung kemudian menyodorkan segelas air, memaksa lembut Jungkook untuk menelan air itu banyak-banyak.

"Kau sebenarnya tak perlu melakukan ini, aku sudah _sekarat_. Tak ada gunanya kau memaksaku makan begini." ujar Jungkook lirih setelah gelas tinggi itu kosong.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan _makananku_ kelaparan, nanti rasamu tak enak." tukas Taehyung kemudian membawa piring kotor itu keluar kamar.

Jungkook tersenyum kosong mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Merutuki hatinya yang sempat menghangat akibat _secuil_ perhatian yang Taehyung berikan padanya.

"Uh, ya benar. Aku hanyalah _makanan_ nya, perasaan bodoh."

.

Taehyung menutup pintu, terpekur sejenak dengan menenteng nampan di tangannya. Pemikiran Jungkook barusan terdengar di kepalanya, tanpa sadar kedua ujung bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah senyuman _. Hangat_.

Detik berikutnya senyuman itu hilang, digantikan raut mengeras yang kentara.

 _ **KRAKK**_

Nampan di genggamannya retak, tak kuasa menahan kekuatan genggaman tangan Taehyung. Mendengus, Taehyung kemudian beranjak dari sana untuk membuang nampan beserta piring yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu.

 _Tidak, bunny adalah makananku. Aku berbuat begini agar dia bisa kunikmati dengan puas, bukankah semakin montok darah manis itu akan semakin banyak?_

.

.

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, dan Jungkook tak menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari kelima ia berada di kastil megah itu. Selama ini ia tak ada niatan untuk bepergian keluar kastil. Hari-harinya ia habiskan mengurung diri di kamar itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan bila sedang 'libur'.

Dan Jungkook heran, kenapa Taehyung tak kunjung menyentuhnya?

Pemikiran itu membuat Jungkook mendecih, " _Oh great_ , sekarang aku terdengar seperti jalang sungguhan."

"Tunggu, aku kan memang jalang. Hahaha… lucu sekali Jungkook." monolog Jungkook di kamar tertutup itu.

Taehyung menyeringai mendengar monolog Jungkook dari sayap kanan kastil, berseberangan dengan Jungkook yang berada di sayap kiri. _Menyedihkan, namun menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan._

Ia menghela nafasnya, _pura-pura_. Karena bahkan ia tak bernafas. Taehyung hanya menyukai sensasi lega yang ia dapatkan setelah melakukan hal tak berguna itu.

Lima hari berselang, Taehyung mulai mempertanyakan akal sehatnya. Setiap kali ia mengantarkan makanan untuk pemuda kelinci maka Taehyung akan mendapati dirinya terpesona, beku, begitu kagum atas keindahan Jungkook yang mulai kehilangan lebamnya.

Begitu cantik, menggoda bahkan di saat Jungkook hanya duduk diam di ranjang. Satu-satunya yang mengganggu hanyalah pandangan kosong itu.

Ingin rasanya Taehyung mengguncang seluruh tubuh Jungkook, menyadarkannya agar berhenti berekspresi seperti itu. Entahlah, Taehyung hanya sangat tidak menyukainya.

Baginya itu mengurangi estetika _kesempurnaan_ yang melekat di pemuda manis itu.

Lihat? Taehyung pikir ia sudah gila.

Niat awalnya _menarik_ Jungkook menuju kastil ini adalah aroma darahnya. Darah Jungkook begitu manis, aroma yang sangat _sempurna_. Taehyung sudah membayangkan darah itu akan mengaliri kerongkongannya, ia memejamkan matanya. Menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak cepat menerjang Jungkook yang masih asik bermonolog di kamarnya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, untuk apa Taehyung menahan diri?

Mungin Taehyung akan mengatakan jawaban yang sama, _semakin montok semakin banyak darahnya_.

 _Apakah benar begitu, Tae?_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap nanar bayangannya di cermin, kemudian memperhatikan memar-memar yang hanya tersisa sedikit di sekujur tubuhnya. Meraba pipinya yang kini bersemu kemerahan, bisa Jungkook rasakan volume pipinya bertambah. Ia memutar tubuhnya, memerhatikan bagaimana tubuhnya sendiri lebih berisi dibandingkan saat pertamakali ia datang ke kastil ini.

Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir Jungkook, sudah hampir dua minggu ia berada di kastil yang misterius ini. Taehyung selalu memberinya makanan dengan teratur, dalam porsi cukup dan juga lezat bukan main. Jungkook tak tahu darimana Taehyung mendapatkan makanan itu, Jungkook juga tak peduli. Jungkook hanya malas melihat tatapan tajam yang Taehyung berikan ketika ia enggan menyentuh makanannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini, _aish_ —"

Jungkook mengusak helai hitamnya frustasi, menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di depan cermin itu. Jungkook terisak, memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Ia tahu akhirnya pasti akan sama, dipakai dan dibuang. Se-berbeda apapun Taehyung memerlakukannya pada bagian awal, Jungkook pikir akhirnya akan sama. Jungkook mengutuk saat dimana perasaannya menghangat akibat segala perhatian yang Taehyung berikan padanya.

Pemuda kelinci itu kemudian terpekur, menatap kosong bayangannya sendiri di cermin tinggi. Tubuh yang terbalut kemeja hitam kebesaran itu memang hidup, namun Jungkook tak merasa hidup. Ia memang bernafas, namun Jungkook pikir itu tak ada gunanya.

Hidup memiliki sebuah tujuan, tapi Jungkook? Ia sudah tak memiliki tujuan lagi, _kalau begitu apa gunanya ia hidup?_

Seiring dengan pemikiran itu, kenangan-kenangan pahit satu persatu muncul ke permukaan. Bagaimana tubuhnya dijamah setiap malam, bagaimana tangan-tangan kotor itu menggerayangi tubuhnya dan Jungkook tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah di bawah mereka, bagaimana perlakuan kedua orangtuanya padanya, gunjingan dan tudingan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Semua emosi itu mengumpul, tertahan di satu titik dan kini titik itu pecah. Jungkook berteriak frustasi, berdiri, menghacurkan dan melempar benda-benda di sekitarnya.

 _ **PRANGG**_

Cermin tinggi itu hancur berkeping-keping, Jungkook menatap pecahan di sekitarnya kosong. Kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, meraih satu pecahan tajam yang cukup di genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak berguna…" lirih Jungkook, genggamannya pada pecahan itu menguat.

"Aku lelah…" tetes demi tetes darah menuruni lengan putih itu, Jungkook menatap aliran itu kosong. Tak peduli.

"Aku ingin mati saja, haha…benar. Lebih baik aku mati."

Jungkook menggerakkan pecahan itu mendekati lehernya, tertawa sejenak. Memikirkan kebodohanya mengapa ia tak melakukan ini dari dulu, bukannya berdiam diri menunggu _disantap_ oleh pemuda yang sepertinya pemilik kastil megah ini.

Seinci lagi, benda tajam itu sudah akan menyentuh nadinya. Namun Jungkook harus berhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja jemari dingin mencengkram lengan bawahnya kuat.

Jungkook menoleh, berniat mengumpati siapapun yang berani mencegahnya. Tapi ia hanya beku, matanya membulat melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya mencegah niatnya menyambut kematian.

Itu Taehyung, hanya saja dalam wujud berbeda dari yang biasa Jungkook lihat. Jika biasanya mata Taehyung berwarna _dark-brown_ , kali ini mata itu menampilkan warna berbeda. _Dark-red_ yang begitu tajam. Dan jangan lupakan dua taring menyembul dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tukas Taehyung tajam. Begitu menusuk dan dingin, hingga Jungkook tanpa sadar menjatuhkan pecahan itu dan berusaha melangkah mundur.

"K-kau—Apa kau sebenarnya?" Jungkook meringis ketika cengkraman Taehyung di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat, terlebih rasa dingin itu menjalari tangannya semakin dalam.

"Kau ingin mati, huh?"

Taehyung menyeringai, merangsek maju membuat Jungkook mau tak mau harus melangkah mundur. Lidahnya seolah beku, terlalu terkejut akan sosok mahkluk di hadapannya ini.

"Manusia bodoh."

Jungkook tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja ia sudah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Taehyung mengungkungnya.

"Begitu terlarut dalam kepahitan hingga tak menyadari kesempurnaan yang kau miliki."

Taehyung menelusuri wajah Jungkook dengan jemarinya. Nafas Jungkook terengah, jantungnya memompa kencang begitu takut akan dominasi makhluk di atasnya yang tidak biasa. Adrenalinnya seolah terproduksi maksimal.

"Ketakutan, heh? Kau bahkan tampak sudah siap mati tadi, kemana perginya orang itu?"

Rahang Jungkook mengeras, sarkasme Taehyung berhasil menyulut emosinya kembali. Bulir airmata perlahan menuruni pelipis Jungkook, terus menerus dan begitu konstan. Sangat tidak sinkron dengan rautnya yang datar dan kosong.

Taehyung jengah, ia marah. Begitu tak sukanya ia pada ekspresi itu, dicengkramnya pipi Jungkook hingga pemuda kelinci itu memekik kesakitan.

"Berhenti memasang ekspresi itu sialan." desis Taehyung tepat di depan bibir cherry Jungkook, untuk kemudian ia melepaskan cengkramannya dengan sentakan cukup kuat.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung, masih dengan wajah yang sama membuat Taehyung semakin murka. "Tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup, lebih baik aku mati. Tolong bunuh saja aku."

"Hentikan itu."

"Kau vampire bukan? Hisap saja darahku hingga kering, aku tak keberatan."

"Diamlah."

"Itu tujuan awalmu bukan? Sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu, kau—hmphftt"

Mata Jungkook membulat ketika bibir Taehyung membungkam bibirnya, melumatnya kasar. Dua taring tajam milik Taehyung melukai bibirnya membuat Jungkook mendesis sakit dalam ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu berlangsung panjang dan panas. Merasa kedua taringnya cukup menghalangi, Taehyung menghilangkannya. Untuk kemudian memperdalam ciuman mereka. Taehyung tak bisa berhenti, rasa manis dari darah di bibir Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Begitu candu dan Taehyung tak tahu dimana titik untuk berhenti.

Jungkook melenguh ketika Taehyung meraih tengkuknya, mengangkatnya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Lengan Jungkook mengalung di leher Taehyung, mempertahankan posisinya yang terasa tak stabil.

Lidah Taehyung tak tinggal diam, sebisa mungkin mengeksplorasi isi mulut Jungkook. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi pemuda di bawahnya, mengajak untuk bergulat lidah walau ia sudah tahu pasti siapa pemenangnya.

Saliva mengaliri dagu dan pipi Jungkook, menambah kesan sensual di mata Taehyung. Mata Jungkook terpejam, wajahnya memerah karena panas dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Taehyung yang memerhatikan semua itu semakin bernafsu.

Ciuman itu bertambah cepat dan intens. Tangan Taehyung tidak tinggal diam, menggerayangi dada dan pinggul Jungkook yang masih tertutup kemeja hitam kebesaran pemberiannya.

Sekali lagi Jungkook melenguh ketika sentuhan Taehyung menghampiri titik sensitifnya, membuat Jungkook tak lagi bisa mengatur nafas dalam ciuman itu. Jungkook merasakan nafasnya habis, maka ia memukul dan mendorong dada Taehyung brutal. Brutal karena Taehyung tak kunjung berniat melepaskan ciumannya.

Hingga ketika pandangan Jungkook mulai berkunang-kunang seiring pukulannya yang melemah, barulah Taehyung melepas tautan bibir mereka. Membuat Jungkook menarik nafas dengan rakus.

"Lihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu."

Masih terengah, Jungkook menatap _dark-red_ itu kaku. Taehyung mengusap lengan Jungkook halus, mengantarkan impuls listrik membuat Jungkook bergidik.

"Dan aku tak suka bila kau menyia-nyiakan kesempurnaanmu ini." lanjut Taehyung seraya mengusap saliva yang mengalir di dagu Jungkook. Mengabaikan akal sehatnya yang menghilang entah kemana. Sosok di bawahnya ini begitu menggoda. Terlalu menggoda hingga bahkan akal sehatnya kalah dan memilih hilang sementara.

Jungkook tertegun, netra di atasnya itu seolah menenggelamkannya. Begitu intens, menyesatkan di saat yang bersamaan. Pandangan Jungkook turun ke hidung sempurna itu, kemudian rahang tegas yang selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook kagum dalam diam.

Bagai ada magnet yang menariknya, jemari Jungkook bergerak menelusuri rahang tegas itu. Terlalu perlahan, hingga pemiliknya mendesis.

"Kau bermaksud menggodaku, huh?"

Secepat kilat Jungkook menarik tangannya, menatapi jemarinya sendiri heran. Tak sadar dengan apa yang barusan diperbuatnya.

Membangunkan singa yang kelaparan.

"T-tidak, maafkan aku." cicit Jungkook kemudian memalingkan wajah, tak mau lagi tenggelam dalam lautan merah itu dan berakhir melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

"Tatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, tidak sopan."

Kaku, Jungkook mengembalikan pandangannya ke netra milik Taehyung. Jungkook tak mengerti mengapa segala ucapan Taehyung begitu mendominasi dirinya hingga ia bahkan tak punya pikiran untuk melawan. Tubuh Jungkook terasa panas entah mengapa, sesuatu terasa membakarnya dari dalam.

Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya benar-benar menginginkan sosok di atasnya ini.

"Bau darahmu…"

Taehyung menurunkan wajahnya, menyusruk di ceruk leher hangat milik Jungkook. Mengendus aroma manis nan memabukkan itu.

Jungkook mendongak, membiarkan bibir dan hidung Taehyung menelusuri nadinya. _Sekali lagi_. Pemuda kelinci itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi dingin yang Taehyung berikan di lehernya.

 _Dingin, namun juga begitu panas._

"Hi-hisap saja darahku. Habiskan, a-aku tak peduli." kata Jungkook di sela-sela pejaman matanya yang mengerat.

Taehyung mengentikan gerakannya, kemudian menatapi Jungkook yang memejamkan matanya pasrah. Mendecih tak suka karena tingkah Jungkook yang seakan tak peduli akan dirinya sendiri, terlarut dalam depresi, selalu mengganggap kematian adalah jalan terbaik.

Taehyung memang iblis, ia mati. Hanya saja ia tak menyukai jika Jungkook harus mati, terbujur kaku dan kering tanpa setetes darahpun di tubuhnya. Taehyung marah bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu.

Ia terlalu memuja kesempurnaan itu.

Dan Taehyung memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mempertahankannya.

"Kau ingin aku _memakanmu_ bukan?" ucap Taehyung dengan suara husky miliknya, membuat Jungkook membuka matanya. Memandang balik Taehyung dengan berbagai emosi dalam tatapannya yang selalu terlihat kosong. Takut, pasrah, dan berharap menjadi satu.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu kembali mendongak, membiarkan leher jenjang putih miliknya terekspos sempurna di hadapan vampire yang lapar akan dirinya itu.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu. Aku akan _memakanmu_."

Detik berikutnya mata Jungkook membulat. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Taehyung dengan cepat meraup bibir cherry itu kasar, mencengkram pipi berisi itu untuk diam dalam posisinya. Tangan Jungkook yang berontak ia tahan, dengan satu tangan membawa kedua pergelangan Jungkook yang ia cengkram ke atas kepala pemuda manis.

"Hmmph—ughh-" Jungkook hanya mampu melenguh, ciuman Taehyung semakin kasar dan brutal.

Cukup puas dengan bibir yang kini membengkak dengan goresan-goresan darah itu, Taehyung menurunkan area permainannya menuju leher Jungkook. Mengecupi dan menghisap setiap sisi leher putih itu penuh nafsu, membuat empunya harus menggigit bibir menahan desahan yang akan keluar.

Karena demi apapun, ini sungguh membuatnya melayang.

Ruam-ruam merah kini menghiasi leher Jungkook, berontakannya terhenti namun ia masih mencegah desahan itu keluar. Merasa Jungkook tak memberikan perlawanan lagi, Taehyung melepas cengkramannya atas pergelangan Jungkook. Beralih mengeksplorasi tubuh yang mulai montok itu, menyingkap kain hitam yang menghalangi. Mengusap dua tojolan yang mulai mengeras di dadanya, mengelusi perut rata dan pinggang sintal itu.

Jungkook bergidik, ia tak pernah terbiasa ketika tangan-tangan yang menjamahnya berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Terlebih kulit lawannya kali ini begitu dingin, hal baru bagi pemuda kelinci yang terbilang _berpengalaman._

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ciuman itu terlepas, Taehyung merubah sasarannya menuju daun telinga Jungkook. Menjilat dan menggigitnya gemas.

"H-hentikanh—"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Kau bilang sudah tak peduli. Sekarang biarkan aku _menghabisimu, jalang_." ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Beku, Jungkook membeku. Seakan ada sebuah panah menancap tepat di jantungnya, begitu sakit. Panggilan _jalang_ itu benar-benar menyentaknya, menyadarkan akan siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Ia hanyalah seorang jalang, pemuas nafsu.

Mungkin memang sudah begini takdir hidupnya. Berakhir menjadi makanan sang vampire setelah memuaskannya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya.

Baiklah, Jungkook akan menjalani perannya sebagai _jalang_ yang sebenarnya.

Tertawa lirih, Jungkook kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung. Membawa wajah vampire itu lebih dekat, hingga ujung hidung mereka bertubrukan. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, tersenyum menggoda kemudian membasahi bibir bengkaknya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Kau begitu lambat, Tuan vampire."

Berikutnya Jungkook meraup bibir tipis Taehyung, mencium dengan asal-asalan. Bibir semerah cherry itu bergetar, Taehyung bisa merasakannya. Jemari Jungkook bergerak meremas surai dark-brown pemuda di atasnya, menghantarkan impuls bagi dominannya untuk segera membalas.

Taehyung buta, ia tak lagi mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Nafsu itu menguasai pikirannya seutuhnya. Ruangan itu begitu panas, tapi juga dingin. Perpaduan antara kedua tubuh yang saling bergumul di ranjang, menciptakan suara kecipak saliva juga gesekan sensual antara dua tubuh mereka.

" _Hnggh—Taehh…"_ desahan lolos dari bibir bengkak itu ketika Taehyung menghisap titik sensitifnya, membuat satu ruam baru di leher putihnya.

 _ **SREKK**_

Tergesa-gesa, Taehyung merobek kemeja hitam yang masih menutup tubuh pujaannya itu. Menyasar nipple merah muda yang mencuat menantang itu dengan lidahnya, menyusuri bulatan itu dengan gerakan memutar yang membuat pemuda di bawahnya mendedah semakin keras.

" _A-ahh—unhh…"_

Taehyung menggeram rendah, desahan itu benar-benar membuatnya seolah tak berpijak lagi.

" _A-AAKKH—b-ber-hentihh…"_

Permainan Taehyung berubah semakin kasar, dua gigi taring itu muncul. Menggigit setiap bagian yang ia lewati, menimbulkan goresan dan lubang simetris yang cukup dalam. Darah itu mengalir, dan setiap tetesnya Taehyung jilat dan bersihkan hingga tak bersisa.

Terisak pun tak ada gunanya, Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia rasakan darah mengalir di sekujur dada dan abdomennya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah, meremat apapun yang bisa ia raih dan berharap itu bisa mengalirkan rasa sakitnya.

"Ini yang kau mau bukan, bunny? Sabarlah sedikit sayang, aku harus menikmati setiap tetes darah manis ini dari tubuhmu."

Kembali Taehyung melanjutkan kegiatan itu, namun kali ini tujuannya adalah bagian bawah. Paha berisi nan penuh, ditambah pinggul sintal yang masih tertutupi celana dalam hitam—yang juga pemberian Taehyung—sedikit sesak akibat pantat semok milik Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak kesana-kemari, mencakar, meraih apapun yang bisa disentunya. Sedikit banyak membuat Taehyung risih dan kesal bukan main. Maka detik berikutnya, pergelangan Jungkook ia ikat dengan bekas kemeja Jungkook yang sudah tak berbentuk. Menyimpulkannya di kepala ranjang.

"Tanganmu terlalu mengganggu, terimalah hukumannya."

Taehyung meremas bokong berisi Jungkook, bermain-main dengan karet celana hitam Jungkook membuat empunya menggeleng frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia menerjang pemuda di atasnya ini supaya bergerak lebih cepat.

Menungganginya bila perlu.

Taehyung terkekeh ketika curahan frustasi Jungkook terbaca olehnya, "Kau ingin menunggangiku, hm?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, wajahnya yang merah semakin memerah. Malu karena pemikiran menggelikan itu terbaca oleh sang vampire. Taehyung merendahkan bibirnya, mendekati telinga Jungkook dan berbisik rendah.

"Sabar sayang, bukankah mati perlahan-lahan itu menyenangkan? Aku akan memasuki tubuhmu berkali-kali, menghujam dan menyentakmu kasar hingga kau tak bisa merasakan bagian bawahmu lagi. Bila perlu hingga kau kehabisan cairan orgasmemu dan mati kehabisan darah pada akhirnya. Bagaimana? Skenario yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

Jungkook menggeram, "Lakukan, bangsat. Aku tak peduli."

Dan Jungkook mendapatkannya kemudian.

Taehyung merobek celana Jungkook kasar, memaksa Jungkook untuk mengangkang setelah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Taehyung menatap hole merah berkedut Jungkook penuh minat, menaikkan sudut bibirnya ketika melihat cairan pre-cum telah membasahi ujung kejantanan Jungkook yang menegang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung memasukkan dua jarinya ke hole sempit itu membuat Jungkook berteriak kesakitan.

" _A-AAKKHH—Shhh…Sakithh—AH-"_

Satu jari lagi Taehyung tambahkan, mengeksplorasi setiap sisi hole itu brutal. Menggerakkan tiga jari itu keluar masuk dengan cepat, hingga cairan merah membasahi jari itu dan sebagian mengalir keluar begitu saja dari lubang Jungkook.

Air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari mata bulat Jungkook, walau tanpa isakan terdengar. Ia mencengkram kain yang mengikat pergelanggannya kuat, terlalu kuat hingga darahpun merembes akibat ulah kukunya sendiri.

"Benar-benar manis."

Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya, memandangi jari yang berlumur warna merah itu untuk kemudian menjilatnya. Menikmati rasa manis darah yang begitu disukainya.

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar, menegang ketika Taehyung bersiap di posisinya untuk memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa pelumas apapun.

Berikutnya teriakan keras lolos dari bibir Jungkook, tubuhnya seakan terbelah dua. Benar-benar kesakitan, nyeri itu terasa menjalar hingga puncak kepalanya. Jungkook tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini, ia hanya bisa memekik dan berteriak sebagai respon saraf voluntirnya.

Taehyung menghentak kasar tubuh di bawahnya, mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dalam dan cepat. Jungkook terlonjak kuat hingga bahkan ranjang besar itu ikut berdecit dan bergeser dari tempatnya.

" _AH—hakh-Taeh—hyunghh—unhh…."_

" _Ssshhh—Kau begitu sem—pith, bunny—ugh…"_

Lonjakan itu semakin intens, kepalanya terasa pening akibat terus menerus terantuk-antuk hingga terkadang dagunya membentur dadanya sendiri. Taehyung menahan kaki Jungkook, mengalungkan betis mulus itu di lehernya. Memudahkan akses keluar masuk kejantanannya di lubang Jungkook.

Desahan Jungkook semakin keras ketika sesuatu terasa akan keluar dari perutnya, Taehyung mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Kali ini tangan Taehyung menahan pinggang Jungkook, dengan mudah menggerakkan pinggang itu berlawanan dengan sodokan kejantanannya.

" _TAEHH—ahh—hakkh-"_

Jungkook menyemburkan orgasme pertamanya, begitu banyak. Membasahi perut hingga dagu tan Taehyung dan tubuhnya sendiri. Namun Taehyung tak menghentikan sodokannya, malah semakin menjadi. Tubuh Jungkook semakin terlonjak hingga pening menguasai seluruh kepalanya.

Bermenit-menit Taehyung berada dalam tempo yang sama, Jungkook sudah nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Efek banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya dan hentakan Taehyung yang terlalu cepat dan kasar.

Hingga ketika ambang kesadaran Jungkook sedikit lagi mencapai batasnya, Taehyung menembakkan cairannya di hole Jungkook. Memenuhinya hingga sebagian mengalir keluar bersama darah Jungkook.

Cairan yang memenuhi holenya itu begitu dingin, mau tak mau membuat Jungkook terkejut dan harus kembali pada kesadarannya.

Tak berniat membiarkan Jungkook beristirahat, Taehyung melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat rembesan darah yang begitu banyak. Dengan sensual ia menjilati tangan Jungkook, membersihkan tangan itu dari noda-noda darah walaupun pada akhirnya darah itu tetap mengalir akibat daging yang terbuka terlalu dalam.

"Masih berminat menunggangiku, sayang?"

Tanpa mengunggu jawaban dari submisif, Taehyung telah menyentak tubuh Jungkook. Memosisikannya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Jungkook terhuyung akibat pening menyerang kepalanya lalu menumpukan tangannya di dada bidang milik Taehyung tanpa sadar.

"Ouch, apa kau merasa pusing? Darahmu terbuang begitu banyak, kelinci manis." ucap Taehyung di tengah seringainya.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dengan mudah, memosisikan tubuh yang masih belum stabil itu tepat di atas kejantanannya untuk kemudian melepaskan tubuh Jungkook. Membiarkan kejantanannya kembali memasuki hole sempit milik Jungkook.

Jungkok mendesis ketika dirasa milik Taehyung yang besar itu kembali memenuhi lubangnya. Pening di kepalanya berkurang, namun tetap ada.

"Bergeraklah, bunny. Kau bilang tadi ingin menunggangiku, lakukan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan pada klienmu, jalang manisku." provokasi Taehyung.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, perlahan menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya dan mendongak mencari titik kepuasannya sendiri dengan tangan yang masih bertumpu di dada bidang Taehyung.

" _Uuhhn—"_ bibir Jungkook terbuka, merasa puas ketika berhasil menemukan kepuasannya sendiri.

Taehyung menggeram melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, terlalu menggoda dan Taehyung tak tahan akan itu. Keringat yang mengalir turun membasahi dada telanjang Jungkook, tubuh memerah kepanasan, dan saliva yang mengalir di ujung bibir Jungkook menunjukkan betapa pemuda kelinci itu menikmatinya.

Dengan cepat Taehyung kembali membalik posisinya, kembali menghentak Jungkook dengan tak sabar. Decitan ranjang lebih ribut dari sebelumnya, kali ini Jungkook mencengkram kepala ranjang. Mencegah agar kepalanya tidak terantuk di kayu yang keras itu.

" _AH—AHN—Ta-eh-hyunghh…"_

" _Sialan—sempit sekali-arghh-"_

Kali ini mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka bersamaan, mengotori tubuh masing-masing dengan cairan kental dan lengket itu.

Pandangan Jungkook mengabur, terlalu buram hingga ia bahkan tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Seringai Taehyung yang terpatri, seolah begitu puas melihat keadaan Jungkook yang berada di ambang kematian itu.

Lihat saja bibir yang tadinya semerah dan semerekah mawar itu mulai membiru, wajah itu mulai kehilangan ronanya. Nafas Jungkook terputus-putus, ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati, Jungkook kehilangan begitu banyak darah hingga seprai yang tadinya putih itu hampir sebagian ternodai darah yang keluar dari lubang gigitan Taehyung.

.

Semakin gelap dan menggelap, tubuh kecil itu kembali terlonjak akibat hentakan dominan di atasnya. Tak ada lagi desahan yang keluar, ia tak mampu. Hanya decitan ranjang dan gesekan dua tubuh mereka yang menyatu yang terdengar bersama kecipak basah sisa cairan masing-masing.

Dominan itu masih menghentak submisifnya, bahkan ketika mata sang submisif sepenuhnya tertutup. Pertanda sang submisif telah menyerah pada kegelapan. Masih menghentak bahkan ketika tubuh kecil itu mulai mendingin, tak bergerak lagi. Detak tubuh itu telah hilang.

Sesaat sebelum tubuh submisif mendingin sepenuhnya, sang dominan menancapkan taringnya di leher sang submisif. Menghisap darah yang tersisa.

Dan juga memberikan suatu _hadiah_.

Hadiah yang sang submisif selama ini idam-idamkan, _**yaitu kematian**_.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n**

 **Halo,**

 **Berdebu banget ya pasti ini akun /lol/ lama banget aku ngga up disini karena terlalu asyik di wp /dihajar rame-rame/**

 **Long oneshoot, repost dari wattpad. Ini bakalan jadi 3 seri dengan pair yang berbeda-beda. Untuk seri yg ini aku buat vkook yay /yha/**

 **Kalau ada yg ngga ngerti bisa pm atau tanya di review ya /modus/ hehehe**

 **Ada bonus buatmu di bawah, jangan lupa review yaa ;)**

 **Epilogue**

 _Sepasang mata yang telah cukup lama tertutup itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan amethyst yang membulat berkilauan. Pemilik amethyst itu mendudukkan dirinya, melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung yang menggemaskan._

 _Kepala pemilik amethyst memiring bingung ketika mendapatkan entitas seorang pemuda bersurai dark-brown dengan netra dark-red, tengah memandanginya intens tepat di sebelahnya._

" _Kau siapa?" tanya si amethysts dengan tatapan polos dan lugunya._

 _Dan pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum, untuk kemudian membawa si amethyst dalam ciuman panjang._

" _ **Selamat datang kembali, bunny."**_


End file.
